Tan'ni Aishiteru
by Hitachiin Pepper
Summary: Não! Não é amor! Não pode ser. Faz muito tempo. Como eu posso me apaixonar por uma pessoa que não vejo há anos? Hã hã. Não, não. Se talvez, não sei, por um acaso, nós nos encontrássemos novamente talvez...Hã? Espera! SPOILERS
1. O Sonho

**DISCLAIMER: Esses personagens não me pertencem, embora eu adoraria ter todos eles para mim ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Tan'ni Aishiteru<strong>

_Por Hitachiin Pepper_

_Dedicado à Debby_

_**Capítulo 1**__ – O sonho_

Entrou no apartamento, visivelmente cansada. Os cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros presos por um coque, a maquilagem leve e as roupas impecáveis a deixavam muito elegante. O mundo ensinou a Fujioka Haruhi que as aparências contam e muito. A garotinha desleixada, que vestia suéteres compridos e usava óculos que eram emprestados, aprendeu que no mundo, um belo corpo com curvas poderia determinar seu emprego e até seu futuro. Era um jeito sujo de viver e assumir, porém não se importava mais com isso. Ser advogada lhe mostrava que a vida era muito mais do que resolver os casos e assinar papéis. Era preciso ter certa experiência e malandragem para argumentar com o júri. E isso ela aprendeu aos poucos; perdendo a pureza da juventude e entrando em uma vida de mentiras. Era uma profissão suja... já havia ouvido isso várias vezes, mas não se importava contanto que estivesse feliz. O problema era que cinco anos convivendo com a mesma rotina cansativa estava começando a perder a graça. O encantamento dos primeiros casos já havia se diluído, assim como sua vontade de viver. Preferia que o mundo explodisse para que ela pudesse descansar em paz. Desde quando tinha pensamentos negativos assim? Desde que esqueceu as lembranças de sua adolescência no Colégio Ouran, convivia com essa depressão insistente. A paixão ardente que pensava ter por Tamaki Suou era apenas a ansiedade do primeiro amor. Namoraram durante sete meses, enquanto Haruhi estava na faculdade e depois decidiram que era melhor parar por ali. Se continuassem sabiam que ambos sairiam machucados. Em seu aniversário, Tamaki sempre ligava para ela, assim como Hani e os Gêmeos. Kyoya mandava uma simples mensagem em seu celular com os mesmos dizeres, todos os anos: "Felicidades". O relacionamento com Hikaru não havia sido nada mais do que simples amizade, apesar de ela gostar muito dele até hoje. Mei estava namorando Kaoru há dois anos e se davam muito bem, logo eles iriam noivar e Haruhi sabia que daqui a algum tempo o casamento poderia acontecer. Porém, de todas essas pessoas, a única que ela nunca mais teve contato era a que ela mais queria encontrar. Takashi Morinozuka. Há algum tempo que tem pensado demais nele.

Quando a formatura dele ocorreu, Haruhi estava lá, mas não pode falar nada mais do que desejar-lhe boa sorte. Naquela época, o 'amor' por Tamaki ainda predominava, mas algo lhe dizia que estava errado. Não poderia acabar assim. Ele era tão diferente. Carinhoso, educado, cuidadoso... Indescritível.

Colocou a bolsa na cadeira mais próxima e se dirigiu ao banheiro, precisava de um banho relaxante. O dia não havia sido dos melhores. Seu mais novo cliente, Sakurazaki Doumeki, era uma pessoa que não se podia confiar. Estava sendo acusado por assassinato, estupro e homicídio culposo. Já havia sido pego pela polícia com grandes quantidades de cocaína, além de ser suspeito de estar diretamente envolvido com a Máfia Japonesa. Apesar de tudo, o poder da família é um assunto que deve ser levado muito em conta. Comprar briga com os Sakurazaki era comprar uma passagem só de ida ao inferno, principalmente a polícia. Por se uma advogada muito famosa no Japão, Haruhi foi a escolhida pela família para defender o mais jovem. Não pensava que o caso seria tão complicado, afinal, já livrara alguns criminosos com bastante facilidade; mas Doumeki havia feito coisas muito mais graves e complicadas de serem resolvidas.

O julgamento de hoje havia sido adiado para daqui a dois dias e ela iria se preparar muito mais, afinal, esse era seu trabalho agora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Ahh! Eu sabia Haruhi! Eu disse! Você está apaixonada por esse homem!_ – Jullie gritava eufórica enquanto passavam pela porta giratória da Adobokashī Corporation, fazendo com que alguns funcionários olhassem assustados para as garotas. – Já é a terceira vez que você sonha com ele!

- _Jullie-San. Fale baixo, por favor._ – A Fujioka parecia mais preocupada com os olhares reprovadores das pessoas do que o assunto da amiga. – _Não vou mais contar essas coisas...  
><em>  
>- <em>Ah vai sim! Mesmo porque, eu sou a única que te entende!<em> – Jullie Sanderws era uma advogada americana novata. Enquanto Haruhi estava com 26, Jullie tinha 21, mas não era menos inteligente por isso, pelo contrário, estava no Japão por seu talento ter chego até a empresa. O salário era tentador para recusar e sempre teve vontade de viajar para outros lugares mesmo, por que não? Logo no primeiro dia, tornou-se amiga de Haruhi por ser tão extrovertida e alegre. Uma menina de cabelos loiros, curtos e mais alta do que a amiga. Usava óculos e tinha os olhos verdes, o que a tornava ainda mais bonita. Sua aparência não demonstrava, mas ela parecia uma criança... viciada em vídeo-games, doces e jogos de tabuleiros. Haruhi aprendeu que não poderia achar que nada é impossível, pois para Jullie nada era impossível. Com uma personalidade imprevisível, Haruhi teve a surpresa de atender em sua casa a loira animada, que trazia um pote de sorvete tamanho extra e nove DVDs de filmes românticos ás 10 da noite em plena sexta-feira, sendo que tinham se conhecido há uma semana. Desde aquele dia, os dias de Haruhi nunca mais foram os mesmos, pois a cada final de semana, algo parecido acontecia.  
><em><br>- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas poderia, por favor, falar mais baixo?_ – Entrando no elevador lotado, Haruhi tentava pedir mais uma vez em vão para que a outra se calasse, o que não deu muito certo. Recebendo um olhar de reprovação da supervisora que estava no local, abaixou a cabeça envergonhada pela amiga que pouco se importava com os presentes ali.

- _Não seja chata Haruuu! Você não entende nada de encontros amorosos!_

_- MAS NÃO FOI UM ENCONTRO!_ – Haruhi gritou nervosa, ouvindo um pigarro da supervisora. Xingou Jullie mentalmente. Garota irritante! Sussurrando, completou no ouvido da amiga – _Foi um sonho. Aquilo pelo qual as pessoas passam enquanto estão dormindo!_

- _Ah, não importa! Um encontro é um encontro! Você não pode dizer o contrário!_

Algumas pessoas saíram do elevador fazendo com que as duas tivessem mais espaço. Enquanto esperavam o andar chegar, a loira filosofava sem parar sobre o assunto e o elevador esvaziava aos poucos. Haruhi decidiu encostar-se em um dos cantos enquanto observava tediosamente à amiga, e ainda pôde ver a careta da supervisora quando esta saiu do elevador. Finalmente estavam sozinhas e ela se explicou.  
><em><br>- Olhe Jullie-San, não é nada anormal sonhar com a minha adolescência. Isso foi uma coincidência._

_- É claro! Você me falou desse cara anteontem por livre e espontânea vontade, além do que falou super bem e depois sonha com ele! Isso é uma coincidência de fatos que só podem ser explicados com fórmulas físicas._ – Se sabia fazer uma coisa bem feita, era ironizar! Uma das únicas vezes que era arrogante.

-_ Eu não falei dele por livre e espontânea vontade, você me obrigou! E também não iria falar nada do que não fosse verdade! Ele era sim muito simpático comigo!_

-_Só simpático?_  
><em><br>- Não! Ele também era educado, reservado, encantador e é claro que sempre sabia no que eu estava pensando..._

_- Hummm. Entendi._ – A carinha risonha que Jullie tinha era de vitoriosa. No amor, Jullie sempre ganhava dela no final.

- _Ele era tão... racional..._

- _Racional?_ – Se surpreendeu.

- _É... acho que sim. Ele era o mais... fofo... Não. Quem deveria ser fofo era o Hani-Sempai, mas... ele era mais..._ – A Fujioka estava em um duelo inconsciente consigo mesma. – _Tão... bonito e charmoso... Eu... gostava muito dele..._

_- Mas o seu 'muito' é quanto?_

_- Bastante acho. Eu... ah, não sei, me sentia bem com ele. Mais do que com o Tamaki. Eu me arrependo de não ter conversado mais com ele na formatura. Eu sou uma burra. Não! Desde quando falo isso? Por que eu devo pensar tanto nele, sendo que ele não está pensando em mim? Droga isso é horrível! Quanto mais eu penso na distância que estou dele, mais me sinto mal. Por quê?_

_- Bom isso se chama 'gostar de alguém', ou você pode chamar de 'amor'._

_- Não! Não é amor! Não pode ser. Faz muito tempo. Como eu posso me apaixonar por uma pessoa que não vejo há anos? Hã hã. Não é. Não, não. Se talvez, não sei, por um acaso, nós nos encontrássemos novamente e rolasse um clima, talvez eu poderia dizer que eu estou apaixonada; mas eu digo isso não afirmando que tenho esperanças que isso aconteça. Poderia ser até legal, mas... é, é complicado. Mas eu gosto dele sim. Hã? Espera... gostar é... é legal. _

Voltou os olhos para frente e viu Jullie do lado de fora do elevador, andando pelo corredor luxuoso do prédio. A loira olhou para a carinha confusa de Haruhi com um sorrisinho maroto.  
><em><br>- Vamos garotinha apaixonada! Temos que encontrar Morinozuka Takashi!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**-** _**Morinozuka S.A., boa tarde**_**!** – A recepcionista do outro lado da linha parecia bem atenciosa, o que acalmava o nervosismo de Haruhi. Havia sido muito fácil encontrar o telefone da empresa dos Morinozuka, o problema era a coragem para ligar. Depois de uma insistência absurda por parte de Jullie, Haruhi pegou o telefone sem hesitação, esperando que com aquilo a garota parasse de falar, porém sua coragem estava se dissipando agora que se encontrava falando com a secretária. Tentou conter a gagueira, mas foi em vão. A voz saiu toda tremida, como a antiga Haruhi que havia entrado na Terceira sala de música há alguns anos atrás.  
><em><br>- B-boa tarde. A-aqui é Fujioka H-Haruhi e eu gostaria d-de falar com..._

A voz não saía. O que havia acontecido com ela? Olhou desesperada para Jullie que fez um sinal com a mão para que ela continuasse. Tapou o telefone e sussurrou para a loira – _Você tem certeza que é uma boa idéia?_ – Jullie fez um soco com a mão e Haruhi voltou ao telefone.

- _Aqui é Fujioka Haruhi. Sou uma antiga amiga de Morinozuka Takashi. Será que eu poderia falar co...  
><em>_**  
>- O Senhor Takashi está ocupado no momento. Tente novamente amanhã! Obrigada por ligar!<br>**_  
>Haruhi olhou para o telefone em sua mão e depois para Jullie que estava com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito de um modo agressivo.<p>

- _VOCÊ É REALMENTE BOBA SABIA?_  
><em><br>- Eu não pude fazer nada! Ela disse que ele estava ocupado. Eu posso ligar amanhã..._

_- Para que esperar até amanhã para fazer algo que pode ser concluído hoje?_ – A loira pegou o telefone das mãos de Haruhi e discou alguns números. Esperou até que a mulher do outro lado da linha falasse _**"Morinozuka S.A., boa tarde"**_ – _Boa tarde! Meu nome é Jullie Sanderws e estou interessada em um estágio na Morinozuka S.A. Tenho ótimas referências. Meu currículo foi enviado há alguns dias. –_ Haruhi se surpreendeu com a confiança da amiga, tanto que, se não soubesse ser mentira, acreditaria sem duvidar.  
><em><strong><br>- Srta. Sanderws, não recebi nenhuma informação de que seu currículo tenha chego em nossa empresa. Assim, que receber alguma informação sobre isso entrarei em contato.**_

- _Não, não. Você não entendeu meu amor. Meu currículo foi solicitado pelo próprio Morinozuka Takashi._  
><em><strong><br>- Não fui avisada sobre isso Srta. Sanderws.  
><strong>__  
>-Ah, mas é óbvio. Por que um homem tão ocupado como Morinozika Takashi perderia tempo explicando a você os motivos de pedir um currículo em especial? Imagine, explicar justamente a você, que nem sabia se o currículo tinha chego. Eu demitiria uma pessoa que não tratasse bem os clientes e que não soubesse dar informações. Bem, acho que falarei pessoalmente com ele. Passar bem!<em>  
><em><strong><br>- Espere!**_ – A loira sorriu divertida para Haruhi depois de se sentar na cadeira colocando os pés em cima da mesa como uma desleixada. – _**Srta. Sanderws me desculpe. Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la. Posso marcar um encontro com o Senhor Morinozuka agora mesmo.**_

- _Hummm, não sei se devo. Você foi muito rude comigo._ – Ela sorria vitoriosa. Era muito bom se sentir superior às vezes.  
><em><strong><br>- Não! Por favor. Foi um erro meu! Eu preciso desse emprego. Veja, posso marcar para amanhã mesmo, às duas horas. Está bom pra a Senhorita?**_

- _Hummm, então tudo bem! Estarei aí às duas. Ah, e mais uma coisa. Eu poderia muito bem conversar com o Takashi sobre o ocorrido, mas não farei isso por pena. Portanto, quando conversar comigo no telefone, não implore por seu emprego. É vergonhoso!_

Colocou o telefone no gancho delicadamente. As duas se olharam sérias durante alguns segundos. Jullie foi a primeira a começar a gargalhar, sendo seguida por Haruhi. As duas choravam de tanto rir, e quem passasse em frente á sala onde as duas estavam podia ouvir o escândalo.

- _Você foi tão perversa! Parecia o Kyoya-Sempai_. – Haruhi falou entre os risos e Jullie fez uma cara de surpresa. Sabia de todas as características dos Anfitriões, pois fez Haruhi contar a história do Host Club milhares de vezes.

- _O Kyoya-San? Aquele Rei dos Demônios?_ – As duas riram novamente. Haruhi estava feliz. Finalmente veria Mori-Sempai novamente. Porém uma coisa a preocupou e parou de rir subitamente.  
><em><br>- Jullie-San, como faremos para que eu me encontre com ele? Você marcou um encontro com o seu nome._

_- Ahhh, para isso eu já tenho um plano. – _A morena olhou Jullie receosa. Será que dessa vez a mente brilhante dela seria capaz de pensar em um plano pra isso? A hesitação voltou e ela se amaldiçoou por ter sonhado com Morinozuka Takashi.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Yooooo! Aí está o primeiro episódio de Tan'ni Aishiteru que significa Simplesmente Te Amo. Esse episódio ficou uma porcaria ¬¬' mas que queria muito fazer um fic entre a Haru-Chan e o Mori-Sempai ^^ Huhuhu e saiu isso! Tcharaaam! [leva pedradas] Me desculpem, eu prometo que tentarei melhorar nos próximos episódios! Espero que tenham gostado!_  
><em>Beijos<em>  
><em>Hitachiin Pepper<em>


	2. Um bom dia

**DISCLAIMER: Esses personagens não me pertencem, embora eu adoraria ter todos eles para mim ^^**

**Tan'ni Aishiteru**

_Por Hitachiin Pepper_

Capítulo _– Um bom dia_

A moeda de ouro rodava habilmente nos dedos masculinos. Com o cotovelo apoiado sobre mesa e a outra mão segurando o revólver, Sakurazaki Doumeki falava em um timbre baixo, porém perigoso.  
><em>- Você sabe o que fez?<em> - O subordinado tremia diante das palavras do chefe. Consentiu com a cabeça em meio a alguns gemidos abafados de medo. – _Sabe. Muito bem._ – A figura altiva levantou-se cadeira, ficando na frente do homem ajoelhado. – _Perdemos aquelas vadias por sua culpa. Agora elas estão mortas. Sabe o quanto isso custa?_  
>O empregado soltou um soluço diante do medo. Sabia o que acontecia com os cães desobedientes de Doumeki e tinha certeza que não estava em uma situação boa no momento. O empresário agachou na altura do homem e bateu devagar com as costas da mão nas bochechas molhadas pelas lágrimas.<br>_- Implore. Vamos lá. Quero brincar um pouco. Vamos ver o quão bom é seu poder de persuasão.  
>- Sa-Sakurazaki-Dono... eu... me perdoe... foi um erro...<em> – As lágrimas escorriam incessantemente enquanto os soluços não eram mais contidos – _Por favor... eu lhe peço, senhor..._  
>Uma risada maligna explodiu na sala. A cara de deboche de Doumeki era visível. Olhava para aquele verme como a criatura mais nojenta do universo. Virou de costas.<br>_- Pare de implorar por sua vida. É deplorável..._ – Sem se virar, acenou com a mão para que o homem se retirasse da sala. Não acreditando no que via, piscou algumas vezes atônito e por fim, virou-se rapidamente e engatinhou até a porta, sem nenhuma força nas pernas que tremiam de pavor – _É deplorável e inútil._  
>Antes que o empregado alcançasse a maçaneta, seu sangue já escorria pelo assoalho de luxo. As duas balas que atravessaram o peito eram do rifle VO Vapen Royal. Uma arma feita sobre encomenda e herança dos Sakurazaki.<br>_- Ei, ei, ei. O que foi isso, Doumeki?_ - Sakurazaki Dokushin saía pela porta do elevador com um amontoado de pastas. O irmão mais novo tinha os cabelos castanhos e ondulados na altura do pescoço. Os olhos amendoados e a pele um pouco morena davam um charme de galanteador ao rapaz. Poderia ser considerado irresistível se suas roupas fossem menos extravagantes. A camisa laranja com detalhes verdes o deixava "colorido" demais. A arma pendia no cós da calça e ele parou a alguns metros de onde o corpo jazia no chão. – _Quanto sangue. As faxineiras não gostam desse tipo de trabalho, sabia?_  
><em>- Cuide de seus assuntos.<em> – Sentou-se de maneira rude na cadeira, fechando os olhos com força. – _Este desgraçado nos deu prejuízos ontem. Tivemos que apagar algumas de nossas prostitutas por saberem demais. Isso custa dinheiro._  
><em>- Ai, ai.<em> – Dokushin andou até a mesa do irmão e depositou as pastas em cima da mesa, suspirando – _Você só pensa em dinheiro. Tem que relaxar mais, sabia? E não estou falando desse tipo de diversão_ – Apontou para o corpo no chão – _Poxa, você é um homem até que bonito. Se não fosse seu irmão, te pegaria!_  
>De fato Doumeki era o mais belo de toda a geração. Alto, o semblante sério, músculos definidos, cabelos dourados e bem curtos. Tinha os mesmos olhos amendoados do irmão, mas se vestia muito mais elegante. Sempre de terno, chamava a atenção de muitas mulheres que não passavam de um joguete para ele.<br>_- Já chega de suas piadas. O que trouxe pra mim?_ – Pegou as pastas com pressa. O irmão lhe causava dor de cabeça.  
><em>- Ah, são uns papéis que a Haru-Chan pediu pra você entregar. Não sei direito.<em> – O mais novo deu de ombros e começou a andar pela sala luxuosa da mansão. Desde que seu irmão contratara Haruhi, Dokushin tentava fazer amizade com ela. Sabia que ela era uma boa pessoa e ele certamente a apreciava.  
>As paredes vermelhas e acolchoadas possuíam detalhes dourados que cintilavam ainda mais com o grande lustre no centro. As janelas eram enormes, mas estavam ocultas pelas cortinas, fazendo o local parecer um pouco mais sombrio do que era.<br>Ajeitando a arma na cintura, Doumeki levantou e agarrou seu terno, pronto para sair do escritório.  
><em>- Acho que está na hora de fazermos uma visita para a Fujioka.<br>- Ahhh, posso ir? Quero ver aquela loira gostosa que trabalha com ela! Cara, não penso em mais nada a há dias._  
>O loiro não respondeu, apenas atravessou a porta com pressa. Precisava acertar algumas coisas com uma certa advogada.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assinava alguns documentos em sua mesa tranquilamente. Bom, seria tranquilo se não estivesse tentando evitar a pessoa da mesa da frente. Lá estava ela; os olhos verdes arregalados e brilhando, as mãos apoiando o rosto e o sorrisinho ocupado por um alcaçuz quase inteiro, que ia de um lado para o outro na boca da loira. Haruhi abaixou discretamente os papéis e olhou pra Jullie, constatando que a garota não havia se mexido um milímetro sequer nos últimos vinte minutos e isso estava incomodando a Fujioka de uma maneira que nem ela conseguia expressar. Voltou a olhar para seu trabalho procurando mais alguns documentos enquanto tamborilava os dedos na mesa.  
><em>- Hummm humm hu huum<em> – A loira começava a cantarolar o Hino dos Estados Unidos tentando chamar a atenção de Haruhi. Foi em vão, pois a garota não se afetava com o barulho – _Hummm hum hum HUUUUMMMMMMM HUUMMM HUMMMMM _– E o som continuava aumentando, cada vez mais e mais.  
><em>- Argh, já chega! O que foi?<em> – Largou os papéis na mesa e olhou irritada para Jullie.  
><em>- Nada. Só estou esperando o horário de almoço que começa 13h30.<em> – A voz saiu totalmente embolada devido ao alcaçuz que ainda estava presente.  
><em>- Eu sei muito bem a que horas é o almoço.<br>- Então tá._  
>Haruhi desviou o olhar novamente para seus papéis, mas antes que pudesse ler algo ouviu o Hino dos Estados Unidos muito mais forte na sala. O suspiro de rendição de Haruhi finalmente apareceu. Fechou os olhos derrotada e então resolveu conversar com a criatura irritante.<br>_- Fale. O que você quer?_ – A resposta de Jullie saiu em um gritinho animado. Bateu as mãos eufórica e em um salto parou em frente à mesa da morena.  
><em>- É hoje, é hoje, é hojeee! Vai se encontrar com seu amor! Não sabe o quanto isso é excitante? Hááááá!<em> – Pulou na cadeira de rodinhas que começou a girar descontroladamente. Pegou uma ponta de seu cachecol rosa e jogou por cima do próprio ombro – _Depois de um jantar romântico, ele te leva para passear na praia...  
>- Praia? Aqui nem t...<br>- Shii! E aí... ele te leva pra um apartamento lindo!_ – Os olhos brilhavam enquanto falava para o além – _Ah, posso até ver. A cama coberta com pétalas de rosas e velas acesas pelo quarto! AHHHHH que coisa linda! Depois disso vocês saem casados e fiiiiim!_  
>Era impressionante como ela conseguia pular os fatos como se tudo fosse simples! Fechou o notebook, pegou os relatórios e os organizou na gaveta.<br>_- Olha, não sei por que você está tão empolgada. Vai ser só um reencontro de amigos. Na verdade eu nem sei se eu vou. Acho meio cara de pau chegar lá e dizer 'oi, lembra de mim?'. É piegas Jullie-San...  
><em>Como se a sala esfriasse repentinamente, Haruhi sentiu a aura matadora de Jullie em sua frente. A loira curvou-se para frente, colocou uma mão em cada braço da cadeira da Fujioka e a encarou nos olhos.  
><em>- Você chega aqui dizendo que sonha com o cara perfeito. Você consegue marcar um encontro com o cara perfeito. Você está a alguns minutos de se encontrar com o cara perfeito. E ainda tem a ousadia de falar que não vai?<em> – A voz saiu baixa e sombria, Haruhi tremeu.  
><em>- Ah... é... eu. Hum, na verdade...<br>- Se você não for, vou te amaldiçoar. Seus dias serão nebulosos e frios, não vai conseguir sair de casa de tanto medo e todo sorvete que você tomar vai te congelar por dentro até que você tenha uma hipotermia. Então me prometa Haruhi. Não importa o que aconteça... você vai se encontrar com Morinozuka Takashi. Você entendeu?  
><em>As últimas palavras saíram em um sussurro mortal acompanhados de um olhar digno de um Rei dos Demônios, fazendo uma certa Fujioka soltar um gritinho de desespero.  
><em>- Si-sim!<br>- ÓÓÓTIMO!_ – Sorriso radiante – _Bom, agora eu tenho uma audiência. Eu espero que quando eu voltar, a senhorita não esteja mais aqui._ – Pegou a bolsa e uma pasta em cima da mesa. Só nesse momento Haruhi percebeu o quanto a amiga estava elegante com uma saia justa preta e a camisa social laranja. O cabelo preso em um coque e os óculos realçando as orbes verdes. Sempre tão linda e confiante.  
><em>- Está bem. <em>–Finalmente suspirou vencida – _Eu irei. Boa sorte pra você._  
>- <em>Ehehe. Essa eu já venci, bonitona.<em> – Dando uma piscadela, saiu da sala, atravessou o longo corredor e entrou no elevador.  
>Haruhi voltou sua atenção para os relatórios. Ouviu a campainha do elevador de Jullie. Alguns segundos depois ouviu novamente o som, mas passou despercebido pela morena, assim como o barulho dos sapatos que batiam contra o piso de mármore. Passos firmes e fortes atravessavam o corredor com rapidez. A porta se abriu antes mesmo que ela pudesse se dar conta de quem entrava em seu escritório. Facilmente reconheceu os olhos cruéis e os lábios finos que esboçavam um sorriso convencido.<br>_- É de boa educação bater na porta antes de entrar senhor Doumeki.  
><em>O homem puxou a cadeira para si e sentou-se jogando bruscamente alguns papéis em cima da mesa da garota. – Não seja atrevida, Fujioka. Não perderei mais tempo do que já perco com você. – Sakurazaki apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa e continuou – Sabe que contratei você para que cuidasse dos meus assuntos obscuros. Limpar a sujeira, assim dizendo. E não estou vendo progressos.  
>- Não é tão simples, senhor Doumeki. – Disse Haruhi com firmeza sem desviar o olhar. – Parece que o senhor tem sujeira demais para ser limpa.<br>A arma estalou quando foi colocada com força sob a mesa. Ele olhava ameaçadoramente para ela. – Não perco nada se minha advogada se machucar por acidente.  
>- Se a advogada for eu, pode ter certeza que o senhor perderá muito mais do que imagina.<br>Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos. Pareciam minutos. Haruhi sentia a pressão dos olhos sóbrios em si, mas não deveria mostrar fraqueza em hipótese alguma. Não para ele! Ele recolheu a arma e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair deixou uma última ordem.  
>- Espero que comece a se mexer, Fujioka. Poderá não ter tanta sorte assim da próxima vez.<br>Ele se foi. E uma figura imediatamente o substituiu.  
>- Ei, eei! Haru-Chan! A Julie-Chan está por aí? – Dokushin colocou a cabeça na porta procurando uma certa loira – Meu irmão chegou aqui tão rápido que tive que esperar o outro elevador.<br>Haruhi conhecia os irmãos Doumeki. Conhecia muito bem para saber a diferença entre os dois. Não poderia dizer que gostava de Dokushin, mas tinha pena do mais novo. Crescendo no meio daquele inferno, sem bons exemplos e ninguém para lhe orientar na infância. Aquela boa alma não tinha escolha a não ser partilhar daquele caos.  
>- N-não, Dokushin-San. Ela já se foi por hoje. – Escondeu as mãos trêmulas debaixo da mesa.<br>- Ahhh que pena. – Suspirou o rapaz. – Bom, pelo menos pude te ver, ehehe. Espero que o Sakurazaki não tenha sido um idiota com você. – Ela negou gentilmente com a cabeça e ele sorriu. – Ótimo. Então qualquer dia apareço aí. Já né, Haru-Chan.  
>Ela ainda olhava a silhueta masculina quando ele saiu da sala. Aí sim, ela desabou na cadeira. As mãos tremiam e ela tentava controlar o nervosismo. Talvez não fosse um bom dia para ver Mori. Talvez não fosse um bom dia para nada.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yoooo! [Leva pedradas] Ehehe, me desculpem meeeesmo pela demora. Minha vida anda muito corrida. Mesmo.<strong>  
><strong>Eu sei que não é nada legal ficar tanto tempo sem escrever, mesmo porque também sou leitora e me sinto muito mal quando alguma história que acompanho simplesmente não vai pra frente. Mas tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível, ok? ^^<strong>  
><strong>Peço desculpas mais uma vez e espero que aproveitem o capítulo. Obrigada a todos que me enviam reviews =D<strong>  
><strong>Beijocas, Hitachiin Pepper =*<strong>


End file.
